Episode One: Renewable Resource
by SoLeo
Summary: Torchwood is starting over. Again. New trials await as Torchwood 3 gets some new team members. This is the sequel to COE: Amendum.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Episode One Renewable Resource

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: Just for COE that I can think of.

Notes: Set one week after Day 5. If you haven't read my COE:Amendum you will be lost. But you have read it…. Right?

Disclaimer: I own a computer and a brain, but not Torchwood. I did create my own characters for this story though – so I guess they belong to me.

--__--__--__--

Chapter One

Lois Habiba was nervous. Today she started her new job at Torchwood. She had been hesitant when Captain Harkness had approached her with the job offer. She knew their work was dangerous, but he had assured her she wouldn't be out in the field, until she was ready. She would be taking over a lot of the administrative duties and helping to coordinate the team when they were out in the field.

He had agreed to let her have time to think about it, but she had called him that night and agreed. What Torchwood did waved lives, and she would be proud to be part of the team.

When she mentioned that she was moving to Cardiff her family had flipped out. They had no idea why she would want to give up a steady civil service career just after she'd started. She couldn't tell them that what she would be doing was so much more important.

She crossed the street and entered a non-descript warehouse. Torchwood had set up a temporary base of operations near the bay while the hub itself was being rebuilt. The building looked like it had been empty for decades. She wondered why it was even still standing.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of row after row of alien tech. Some items were partially melted or singed but others seemed completely intact. She couldn't identify anything of course,, but she took a moment to imagine what different items could possibly do.

Gwen Cooper was walking along one row, a clipboard in her hand. She was wearing smart shoes, dark pants and a leather jacket. She smiled as Lois approached her.

"Welcome to Torchwood. Jack and Ianto had planned to be here to meet you, but there was a Weevil sighting in Splott and they refused to let me help." She held up her clipboard. "I got stuck cataloging some of the items we've retrieved from the crater that was our base." She didn't look pleased. "Ianto should be doing this, he's so much better at recognizing all these alien do-dads then I am." She seemed to be muttering this last part to herself so Lois ignored the comment.

"Let me give you the grand tour." She waved to the numerous items surrounding them. "This is our archives at the moment. Any sort of alien gear we find is cataloged, tested and stored. If we need to items are destroyed or kept in a secured archive where it won't harm anyone or anything." She headed up a small set up steps. She waved at five computers set up in a row. "These are our work stations. You can take the one on the end for now. We'll show you the programs you'll be using later."

A little ways away there was a mini-fridge, a hot plate, and a shiny coffee machine. "This is the kitchen. Don't touch the coffee machine or Ianto will have your head." Lois raised her eyebrows, all that alien tech just sitting around and she was banned from a coffee machine.

Gwen pointed to the office in the corner. "That's Jack's room, and I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not? If that's his office, wouldn't I need to go in there at some point?" Lois just couldn't figure out how these Torchwood people worked.

"That's not an office. This is a 24 hour a day job, and Ianto had the nice idea to put a bed in there so if we needed to we could catch up on some sleep without having to head back home. I refuse to use it because Jack decided to christen it."

Lois nodded slowly in understanding. Jack plus bedroom equaled trouble, at least for her.

A loud screeching sound echoed across the room as a large door slid up and out of the way of the black vehicle arriving. When it came to a stop Jack and Ianto emerged. Jack looked livid. He headed in their direction and Lois tried her best to not be intimidated.

"Gwen, get me the first-aid kit. **Now**." Jack's voice bellowed in the cavernous room.

"I told you, I'm fine. It was just a scratch." Lois could hear the irritation in Ianto's voice. "I think you're over-reacting."

"So the Weevil hunt didn't go as planned?" Gwen handed a big white box over to Jack.

Jack gave her a scathing look. "No. Ianto went to block off its escape route but ended up getting a slash along his arm. He's refused to let me look at it."

"It's nothing, less then nothing." Jack grabbed his arm and yanked the torn sleeve up.

They all stared at the pristine, unmarred skin. Jack turned the arm in all directions, trying to find the wound he knew should be there. Ianto pulled his arm out of the strong grip.

"I told you I was fine." Ianto straightened his suit and wiped at some invisible dust specks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some coffee to make."

Jack watched him studiously for a moment. Ianto ignored him, intent on his task. He turned to Lois and spoke. "Lois, welcome to Torchwood. I'm sure Gwen's covered all the basics." He herded Lois over to the computers. "Come over to my office and we'll show you what these computers can do.

--__--__--__--

Raoul Grenier was just getting ready for work. He didn't exactly love his job, but he didn't think it would be fair to his young wife if he decided on another career change. She had been so understanding with him when he had told her he couldn't be a surgeon any more. He had been brilliant in his youth when his entire life was in front of him, but now he just couldn't take it any more. The pressure was just too much.

Abertha rolled towards him and smiled. His heart fluttered a moment as their eyes met. He loved how she made him feel so young. At fifty-two he felt twenty-two all over again.

"Good morning beautiful." He leaned down for a kiss, and it was as electric as when they had first met. They parted slowly.

"I never get tired of that, Love," she said, then yawned.

He chuckled at her. Her silver night gown strap was falling off her left shoulder and she had an impressive case of bed-head. "Me too, and as much as I enjoy the view I've got to run. Busy day today."

She looked so cute as she pouted. "I thought you'd have a bit more free time once you became a coroner. You're just as busy as when you worked in the hospital."

He ran his hand through her dark hair and brought their lips together for another kiss. "I know, but if I don't get going the bodies are just going to pile up."

"Oh ha ha. Get on with you then." She playfully smacked at his behind as he turned to go. "Don't wait up for me though, I'm out with the girls tonight."

With a quick "I love you" he was down the stairs and out the door already thinking about the things he needed to get done today.

--__--__--__--

A/N: I wanted to get the first part out on Ianto's birthday. =^_^= I hope you all like it so far. Still no beta, and I'm thinking I really should get one of those….


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Episode One Renewable Resource

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: Just for COE that I can think of.

Notes: Set one week after Day 5. If you haven't read my COE:Amendum you will be lost. But you have read it…. Right? Lots of Ianto in this chapter. Now with beta! Thanks to the lovely sheerpoetry for helping me out.

--__--__--__--

Chapter Two

Ianto was double-checking the work Gwen had done this morning. He walked slowly along a row of items, crouching down for a closer look every so often. He ignored the frequent quick glances Jack threw at him. Jack had been keeping him in sight as much as possible all week and Ianto was getting tired of it. Jack was being so over-protective that it was stifling - he was doing twice the work because Jack wouldn't let him stay behind and get his job done when they got any sort of sighting.

Gwen was getting on his nerves as well. She kept complaining about cabin fever. She didn't want special treatment just because she was pregnant, especially because she wasn't even showing yet. She blamed him for being left behind when it was all Jack's doing.

He had been staring at one object for five minutes when he noticed Lois walk up to him, coffee cup in hand. "The captain, um Jack, said I had to get your approval to use the machine." She smiled shyly. "You see, I've got a bit of experience making coffees so I thought I'd just brew you a cup." She held it out to him expectantly.

He didn't want to appear rude, but no one that had worked for Torchwood Three in the last decade had made a decent cup of coffee. He accepted the cup and then a hesitant sip of the dark liquid. Almost involuntarily, he closed his eyes and savored the delicious mixture. It wasn't as good as his, but it was close—too close.

"It's just fine Lois." She beamed at him as if he'd said it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He turned and saw Jack watching the exchange, a large smile plastered on his face as well.

Quite suddenly, Ianto felt very replaceable. He knew it was irrational since he had gained experience and skills in his years at Torchwood and Lois was just starting out, but for a split second, he was very angry at Jack, Lois, and the world, really. The cup he had been holding delicately in his hand shattered as he squeezed more firmly than he meant to and the hot liquid spilled on his hand and the floor.

Lois took a step back shocked, while Jack jumped up and rushed toward them. Ianto ignored the burning sensation as it quickly faded.

"I'm sorry. I think I just need a moment." He escaped out the door as Gwen was making her way back in.

"What was that all about?" He heard her say as the door shut behind him.

The grey sky had finally decided to shower the masses and he was getting wet in the light drizzle. He could have turned back to get his coat, but he couldn't face them right now. He turned away from the bay and the Roath Dock. After five minutes, he had barely reached a busy street when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jack, if that's you, I swear to God I will shoot you just to have a few moments to myself." The footsteps got closer and Ianto turned around, expecting Jack to be there, possibly holding his coat with a sheepish smile. Instead, he came face to face with a vagrant. The other man's cloths were ragged and dirty. Ianto couldn't tell his age, but he still seemed young.

"I'm so glad my name's not Jack," he said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"So I gathered. No harm done." The other man raised his hands up to his chest, almost as if trying to calm a terrified animal. It took Ianto a moment to realize the man was surrendering as if he would really pull out a gun at any moment. He couldn't help himself and broke into a laugh.

"Put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you," he finally got out.

"Well, no offence to you, but I've been beat up by nicer dressed people for less than sneaking up on them."

"No really. I'm sorry. Did you need something?" He reached for his wallet, the man finally lowering his hands as he brought it out.

"A fiver would be nice, if you could spare one. I need to get a decent shave. I'm turning my life around, but no one is taking me seriously with all this stubble." Improving his appearance it would take a lot more than just a shave for people to believe the man before him was anything more than a bum. They shared a smile and Ianto handed over a ten.

"Thank you." He pocketed the money and then turned to say, "David."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's David."

"Well David, good luck to you."

"Thank you again. I'm headed over to Shelter Cymru, they've got a great outreach program. Someday I hope to repay your kindness." They shared another smile and parted ways. Ianto watched him go, heedless of the rain that continued to fall. From his internal map, he knew the man would have to walk all the way across town to reach that shelter. He wished he could have offered him an umbrella or something.

"Did you make a new friend?" Ianto sighed and dropped his smile while turning to face Jack. "You left in quite a huff. Are you okay?" He motioned to his hand, and then tried to reach for it, but Ianto pulled away.

"Yeah. I'm okay, not a scratch on me. You can lighten, up you know." Ianto continued at his confused look. "I'm here, I'm real. I'm not going to disappear if you don't keep me in sight."

Jack sighed as well. "I know, but I… I can't lose you again." This time when he reached for his hand, Ianto let him have it. Jack brought it up to his lips and kissed each digit, also doing a quick inspection for injury. "Just give me a little more time to get over this. It was really traumatic, ya know," he added.

As if he could really say 'no' to Jack. Before he could reply, Jack's earpiece chirped to life. Ianto could barely make out Gwen's voice. "Okay. Ianto and I will head out. Finish going over those artifacts while we're gone."

"Did that Weevil turn back up?" Ianto would be getting another earful from Gwen when they got back as she was being left behind again.

"No," Jack held out the sound. "Something strange turned up in an autopsy, probably another alien hitchhiker, and not the good kind. Let's go get the car." He turned and started back, knowing that Ianto would be right behind him.

--__--__--__--

Raoul was up to his elbows in the belly of one Mr. Gardner. The man was huge, and he would have put down the death to complications from diabetes if not for the obvious claw marks along the man's torso and arms. He could only ponder where the man could have been camping to meet up with something that would leave such marks. He needed to get this out of the way, as he had three more bodies with similar wounds to take care of.

"_Maybe the police should put out a warning to stay clear of this camp area. I've seen far too many animal injuries recently."_ This is why he preferred staying home, no strange animals would be attacking him in the middle of Cardiff.

He pulled the stomach free with a squelching sound and put in on the scale. He was about to continue when the door opened and a man entered wearing a long wool coat. It looked too hot, but the man didn't seem to notice. Trailing behind him was a young man in a smart suit.

"You can't just burst in here. I'm working." He tried to shoo the two men out, with no success.

"Where's the body of Ryan Douglas? We're here to confirm your findings." The fellow in the long coat spoke with such confidence that Raoul didn't think to doubt him.

Since they didn't seem to be leaving any time soon he took off his gloves and moved away from Mr. Gardner. "Fine, follow me."

--__--__--__--

A/N: So, good so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Episode One Renewable Resource

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: Just for COE that I can think of, not that I'm really mentioning it in this chapter...

Notes: Thanks again to the lovely sheerpoetry for being my beta.

--__--__--__--

Chapter Three

Abertha arrived at the shelter where she volunteered at about half past ten. A few of the regular morning food servers waved or smiled at her. She hurried on to the laundry to check on the progress that the UNI students had made on their never-ending pile.

The laundry idea had been her pet project since she had gotten approval for it. It was more like a mini dry-cleaner: fancy washers, dryers, and a mechanical rack keeping all the clothes in order. When it first started, she had noticed an immediate improvement in the morale of those who took part. There was just something so uplifting about wearing clean clothes. She took a whiff as she entered the room and the stifling hot air put a smile on her face.

"How's it coming, Scott?" The young man stopped ironing a shirt and looked up at her. He was a nice enough kid, but she knew he was only here for two reasons; he was getting extra credit in his civics class and he was trying to get Nerys, another UNI student, to go out with him.

"It's coming along, Mrs. Grenier. I've just started on the ones we got this morning." He gave her a watery smile. The heat must be getting to him.

"Well, I'll take over for a while. You go help Nerys set up for lunch. Come get me so I can help serve." He got out of there quickly, this smile much more genuine.

An hour later, she had made an impressive dent in her current pile when a man entered. "Sorry to interrupt you, one of the other guys told me I could see you about some clothes?" If he had been one of their regular patrons, he wouldn't have had to ask.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She came around the ironing board and wiped the sweat from her hands before offering it to the man to shake. As she approached him, she could tell he was still young, but a hard life on the street had aged him beyond his years. Hair that would have been sandy when clean looked brown with built up dirt. His eyes were sunken in a bit, possibly from drug use at one time, but they looked to be an alert and clear brown.

"Anything you can spare really. These are the only ones I've got, and truthfully I don't think they'd even make good rags." She smiled gently, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"Sure thing. We've got plenty of stuff that hasn't been claimed in a while. I'm sure we've got something in your size…" She trailed off, hoping he'd take the hint and introduce himself.

"Oh, um. David. My name's David." She gave him her most dazzling smile, which he returned and led him to the unclaimed racks.

"You just take your time, David. Lunch won't be ready for another half hour."

--__--__--__--

"You guys sure are quick. I just filed my findings this morning." The coroner wasn't a big man, more like sturdy. His big hands were perfect for sewing up bodies, and some other pleasant things Jack could think of. His once brown hair was peppered with white, but the wrinkle lines of his face placed him in his early forties.

'_Maybe he's just prematurely graying. He certainly looks fit for his age.'_ Jack looked him up and down as the man led them into a back freezer. Four separate bodies were laid out on gurneys, dark body bags making them indistinguishable.

"Things like this are always taken very seriously." Jack said hoping the other man hadn't caught him checking him out.

The older man was about to open the bag closest to the door, but stopped. "You think it could be some sort of new skin disease?" The man speculated; excitement and fear laced the question. He took a step away from the body bag.

"We don't think so, but if we don't check we'll get a reprimand." Ianto cut in, downplaying the situation to quiet the man's fears. If it didn't seem like a big deal, then it could get swept away without anyone noticing. "Just let us take a look so we can get out of your way."

"Of course. Take as long as you need. I'll just be right outside if you need anything." The man made a hasty retreat, maybe to wash his hands five or six times. Jack almost chuckled aloud, but Ianto passed him a pair of rubber gloves and was already opening the body bag.

"You really are incorrigible, you know that?" Ianto said. He couldn't tell if he was really put off, or if he was just making a show of it.

"Ianto Jones, you know I only have eyes for you. Would you deny me looking at the menu, when you know I always eat at home?" He tried to be charming, but Ianto could be very straight faced when he wanted to, so he didn't know if it was working or not.

He was being ignored as Ianto began to examine the body of Ryan Douglas.

He looked away from the tempting image of Ianto leaning over the body, getting a better look to see for himself what was so interesting about this corpse. Ryan had been fair of hair and skin. Freckles could clearly be seen all over his exposed flesh. They stood out because the skin had paled further in death.

"Did you see that?!" Ianto asked as he jumped away from the body.

Jack leaned in closer to see what his companion had seen. He strained his eyes, trying not to blink, and then he saw it. The dark spots he had originally thought were freckles started wriggling and writhing. They pulled up from the skin, trying to reach him, but were stuck to the flesh.

"Whoa. Don't let them touch you Ianto." He tried to examine the little creatures without getting too close, but they kept blurring as they moved.

"Should we take a sample for further study? We have no idea if they contributed to the man's death." Ianto was keeping as far away from the body as he could.

"We don't have the proper facilities at the moment. So we'll just have to destroy them." He hated when he had to do that. The micro aliens weren't at fault, well not completely, but he really had no way to send them back where they belonged. "Contact Gwen, see if she can track where he came in contact with them. If they're being spread around the population it's going to be a lot harder to cover up. This could take days, but we need to check out all leads. I'll get this guy over to be incinerated."

Ianto nodded and tapped his Bluetooth, to bring up Gwen or possibly Lois. Left to his own task, Jack zipped up the bad hiding the small creatures from sight and began rolling the gurney out of the freezer.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I had it ready about three days ago, but I caught a nasty little cold and I didn't want to do anything. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
